


Not a Date

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, One Sentence, Open to Interpretation, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, pessimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: It's not a date, Danny told himself.





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February for this prompt on comment-fic: "Hawaii Five-O - Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams - not a date"
> 
> The challenge for that day was to write a one-sentence fic.

_It's not a date_ , Danny told himself (even if the heartbeat racing in his chest and his clammy hands made it feel like one, even if Steve was looking at him in that enigmatically fond way of his Danny had never been able to classify), because Danny knew he shouldn't get his hopes up for something that would never happen no matter how much he wanted it to.


End file.
